Sucked In
by Badspellersuntie
Summary: Twilight was never anything Polly would ever want to pursue. She In fact called her sister an obsessed B*tch. Then she gets pulled into Twilight, meeting the Cullens and making enemies with them. The first book of The Book Surfer series.
1. Chapter 1

I am so into accidents

For some unknown reason to me, my big sister was obsessed; I think you should take a wild guess on what she is obsessed with. Unless you were a stupid and on crack you would have guessed Twilight.

My sister never read much before, and was actually kind of a bitch. Now that she had read books that had _no_ pictures for once in her life, she was an obsessive Bitch. I tried to read Twilight, and it was a decent book, but I didn't see why half the female population wanted to marry this dude called 'Edward'. I didn't want to become one of these obsessed, annoying, squealing fangirls that my sister was, so I didn't even try the rest of the books.

I was walking down the hall that led to the bathroom. I had just woken up and I needed to get ready for our day. My friend Cecilia and I were going to Barnes & Noble book sighing for the series called Sammy Keys by Wendelin Van Draanen.

When I reached the door to the bathroom, I was upset to find it was locked. So I did the civil thing and I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked the singing voice of my sister.

"Me. Its Polly, Sarah." I told her in my tired voice.

"I am busy, besides this bathroom isn't for snoopy little Twilight hating sisters." She said in a teasing voice.

"Sarah!" I whined. Then I remembered something I could black mail her with. "Hey Sarah."

" Yes?"

"Do you remember that photo I took of you with your face mask on and those pink curlers? It is on my computer now, and all I have to do Is log into your facebook and post that picture as your profile pic. " Oh yeah, I was good.

"B but I th th thought that I I I deleted that p p pic before y y you uploaded i it." She opened the bathroom door to peak at me.

"Nope." I was cracking up inside at the face Sarah was making.

"Come in my dear little sister." She offered sweetly.

"That is what I thought." I laughed

"Your evil." She told me.

"No, I'm just smart." I said brushing my teeth.

After I was finished getting ready by cleaning my glasses, putting my hair up in a loose ponytail, and dressing myself in my favorite jean jacket and a purple t-shirt under it, I texted Cecilia's cell to tell her to come over. It was ten o'clock, so I knew she was ready too.

The doorbell rang at ten thirty, and Cecilia was on the other side.

"Wassup girl?" She asked me.

"Nuthin. Do you have your light rail pass?" I asked her in return.

Her mom worked for the light rail, a smaller version of a train that ran on electricity, so we both got yearly passes for free.

"Yup, and my tender, so we can hang at the mall." She said pulling out at least a thousand bucks In cash.

"Sweet just let me go and get some gum…" I said searching my pockets for my phone.

I ran up to my room to find and open book on my bed. It was breaking dawn, the last book of the twilight series, and it was opened to the last page. I grabbed my cell phone and put it in my handy little shoulder bag, and went to the book to close it.

When my hand touched the book, I felt this strange wind sensation that made me shut my eyes for about five seconds. I slowly opened my eyes to find I was in the middle of a forest.

"Oh great." I sighed. "Why is it I am always getting lost?"

"What's wrong?" Asked a little girl's voice.

She was no older than five or six, but she was _different _from other kids the girl's age. She was wearing a cute baby pink flowing dress and no shoes. Her long copper hair was put into a braid that went past her tiny waist.

"I seem to find myself lost. Do you happen to know where I am?" I asked her.

Oh great. I wasn't lost enough to rely on a kid for some answers! There must have been someone else around, like a parent? Not just this wandering kid.

"You are about a mile from my home. My name is Renesmee, by the way." She said with a perfect smile.

"Cool name, it's different. I'm Polly, like a parrot. Squawk! "

Renesmee giggled at my bad imitation. "How did you get there?" Renesmee asked pointing to the place I was standing.

"Get where?"

"I was standing here waiting for Jacob and you showed up. Right where you are standing, like magic."

Something felt wrong. "Wait. Where am I?"

"Forks, Washington, why?" This kid was WAY smarter than she looked.

"You mean like the twilight series?"

"Whats that?" She looked confused.

"It is a book series, like No. 1 ladies detective agency or Dragon spell."

"I've heard of those two, but not the first one." Renesmee said shrugging.

I suddenly remembered I was lost.

"You think I could go to your house and talk to your mom or dad?" I asked her.

"Sur-"

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN WHAT THE HEL- HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Screamed a deep and commanding voice that scared the living shit out of me.

What also scared me is that he was running toward us. But I was frozen where I stood.

"Talking to Polly, Squawk!" She said laughing.

"Who are you?" The man asked squinting at me.

"I-Im Polly, l-like she s-s-said!" This dude was HUGE!

"This is Jake, Polly. "Renesmee said as if he were her best friend.

This dude was, seven feet tall, and looked like he had been on steroids since he was born. I was scared as all hell, that this dude would pound me just for talking to Renesmee.

"She wants to go home to talk to Momma and Daddy. She says she is lost." Renesmee explained.

"Fine. Go ahead, I'll come too." Jacob said

We walked a while and we reached this huge white house, it had to have been seven stories high! Some people were packing for a move, I guess. They were moving huge boxes to a u-haul truck and running back inside to get another. When I saw one of the boys that were running boxes to the truck, I somehow recognized him.

I didn't know how I recognized him, because I had never been to Washington In my entire life!

"Yo Cullen!" Jacob shouted to one of the boys moving boxes. "I caught the runaway!" He said glancing at Renesmee.

Cullen? As in vampire/ clumsy girls? As in twilight craze? As in hormonal teenage bitches (*Cough* my sister*Cough*) all screaming for the same two guys? (Which I really don't understand, since they are both taken.)

"Whoa!" I mumbled.

"Who is this?" Asked the copper headed dude.

"Polly. Squawk!" Renesmee laughed at herself, and I joined in, her voice was lighter than mine so when she squawked it was much more shrill.

Both of the Men glared at us.

"Sorry." I choked.

As I looked at Copper head, I realized he had… golden eyes.

OH NO! NO NO NO NO! This was not happening! Not to me! NOOOOOOO!

"Polly you better wake up real soon before you start seeing maniacal animal eating vampires attacking this poor kid." I whispered to myself.

Gold eye looked at me, no, he _glared_ at me, as if he was a small boy, and I had taken his teddy bear. Here! He could have it back! I didn't want it because it was covered in twilight wear.

Things were getting hopeless, so I pinched myself.

"Ouch." I said quietly, rubbing my hand in the spot I had pinched it.

This wasn't a dream; I was definitely in twilight land. But how did I even get here?

I was having an uncivil mind conversation with Edward Cullen.

Look at the thing I listed above. Oh SHIT!


	2. Chapter 2

**HI peeps its me, I just wanna tell you to enjoy this chapter, and that I will be updating at least once a week, if not more. Nothing rhymes with orange.**

2. Getting into trouble seems to be my middle name

"How the hel-" copper head- I mean Edward said glancing at Renesmee. "Heck did you even get here?"

"I don't know. I was just grabbing my phone when this book appeared on my bed, and It was wide open, so I tried to close it, then I just showed up in the middle of the woods."

Jacob looked confused.

"She is telling the truth." Edward said his face not softening one little bit. "But how do you know so much about us."

Uh…

"Well there Is this book series that lots of girls from her age," I said pointing to Renesmee "To my grandma's age love. Well love is really not a strong enough word, they _live_ this book series. It is called the Twilight series and Is about vampires and humans, one coven having gold eyes because of their diet-"

"You mean that these girls know all about us?" Edward interrupted.

"I don't! There are four books in the series and I only read the first one." I took a step back from Edward, In case he exploded. "You can send your complaints to Stephanie Meyer! " I squeaked, putting my hands over my head protectively.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Edward said softening his expression. "But I know who will If they find out."

Oh I had heard plenty of these guys. My sister looked down on them, never acknowledging that just one of them could kill her in one swift movement. I believe their names were the Volturi. Like the police coven. I only liked them because my sister hated them.

"Not if you guys never tell them!" I said. "I got here, I can get out. No secrets harmed, no trouble. Hopefully."

I would have to tell Sarah about this. Here I was having a conversation with Edward Cullen. A chance I know my sister would die for. Then there was this other dude who was huge … probably Jacob. I had heard from Cecilia that Jacob was the other dude.

I heard Edward chuckle as we walked to the huge house.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked.

"Polly acknowledged you only as the 'other dude' before she realized who you were."

"Oh."

Renesmee was just babbling, and I really didn't understand what she was saying.

"Polly, you like to read right?" She asked.

"Yes." I had no Idea where she was going with this.

"Well then can you read me a story? I like when my momma does, cuz she is so good at it. But I like to hear others tell stories to see how differently it makes me imagine the characters." She kept babbling.

"Sure." I turned to Edward. "Where is the nearest book shop? Because I believe I can prove to you that you are book characters."

_Or I'm just crazy, in a coma, somehow managed to walk to Washington, to meet book characters. Or maybe I'm just dreaming_.

"I believe you are crazy, but you're in a different world now, our shops may not have the books you keep trying to tell us about." Edward suggested.

"How are we book characters? I mean, I feel real, this world looks real." Jacob said looking into the sky.

"I don't know. Maybe that is why so many people are in love with the two of you back home. You are so real, yet fake, that it's not even funny." I shrugged.

My sister had told me that, a few days before I came here. I asked her why she loved these characters so much, and she told me how real they felt, even though they weren't.

"I guess so. It would make since your story doesn't exist, even though you actually do, in this world." It took me a second to realize I had no clue on what I was trying to explain.

"What?" Asked a confused Renesmee.

"Uh, well I don't really know either." I shrugged.

Jacob and Edward laughed.

"Here we are." Renesmee said glancing at her huge white house.

"Oh wow. It looked smaller back in the forest."

"Maybe because all the trees were clouding you vision." Jacob said walking past me.

"It not like I have x-ray vision to see through trees!" I said running up to Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee.

A blond chick, who could probably be a swimsuit model, that I guessed was Rosalie was moving a _**HUGE**_ box into the moving truck. When she positioned it in the truck, she saw us. Rosalie's facial expression seemed fine until her eyes reached me, then it hardened.

"Who's this?" She asked in a sour tone.

"No one." Jacob growled.

"She is a human." Edward explained to her.

"I can see that. Should I kill her?"

"NO!" was all I could say.

"She seems to have jumped dimensions, from her world, where we are book characters, to ours where we are real." Said Edward.

"Hmph. Even if I did believe you, why shouldn't we kill her?" Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Because I hope that I will find a way home before too much trouble is caused." I knew the question was aimed at Edward, but I answered it anyway.

Rosalie gave me a hard look that made my heart skip a beat. I was scared of this chick, no matter how nice she _could_ be, could being the key word. Bella always seemed to find the best in the worst of people and pull it out for the world to see, but I think Rosalie was hiding her best behavior in a grave. A place I knew she would rather be than staring me down.

"Try not to judge to hard on this one blondie." Jacob told her

"Too late." Edward added.

Renesmee giggled.

"You should come inside and talk to Carlisle, the leader of our coven, and tell him what happened. He may know what to do with you while we find a way back to your home." Edward announced to me, walking into the huge house, gesturing for me to follow.

* * *

**How will the Cullens take to Polly? Answer in a review! I also set up a poll for you lovely readers to take. I'm torn on who the bad guys should be. I'm also going to update on Thursdays every week until the story is finished. See you next week.  
**

**Nothing rhymes with orange**.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a little while since I have updated, and I am really sorry! But my attitude of Twilight has changed since I started this and I am taking the story in a different direction than I originally thought I would. Love your reviews, and I will get back to y'all asap.

Powers

So...

Twilight.

I let a mental scream rip through my mind. Why was EVERYTHING so FUCKING TWILIGHT? The mall, my school, MY HOUSE FOR GOD'S SAKE! This stupid soon to die fad was taking over my world and I was going to go on a murderous RAMPAGE!

I grabbed a chunk of brown hair hanging over my ears and began to pull at it and I closed my eyes. The pain felt good, the pain was relief. I let go of my hair, afraid that I would pull it out and I opened my eyes to see Renesmee on the ground crying out in pain. Edward, Jacob, and Rosalie's faces were hardened by the same pain but it didn't seem to be affecting them as much.

Edward was by Renesmee's side trying to sooth her.

"What did you just do?" Jacob asked angrily

"I-I don't know! Honest!" I said backing into a tree.

He was balling his fists by his side and his facial expression was distorted by anger.

Renesmee stopped screaming and began whimpering in Edward's lap.

But then the thought occurred to me, why was I the one to blame? I was surrounded by super-talented vampires, and they were blaming ME for the sudden occurrence?

"No need to blame Polly, we don't even know if that was even her." Edward said holding an unconscious Renesmee in his arms.

"It's never happened before!" Jacob blood began to leak out of Renesmee's ear. "That's it, I'm going to rip this little bitch to pieces!"

"No! Please!" I screamed cowering against the tree that seemed to be blocking my path.

"Jacob!" Edward yelled as he turned into a house-sized wolf.

I whimpered.

He pounced at me, I covered my head with my arms and shut my eyes. I stayed in that position for at least a minute but I felt no pain. No blood distorted my vision, no claws powered into my flesh. I could hear no sound.

It took a second, but I got off the ground staring at the hungry wolf face frozen in front of me.

"Oh my god..." I exclaimed looking around seeing that the world had stopped moving. Everything was frozen in place.

Edward with his hand extended, his mouth open from screaming. Wolf-Jacob was frozen in mid-air, about to rip my throat out. I cautiously moved from his teeth to next to where Edward was standing. I realized that blood was coming from every available hole in Renesmee's face. Her eyes, nose, ears, mouth, and ears.

"Uh, Unfreeze?" I said uncertainly

Everything began moving again, Jacob began snapping and clawing at the tree and Edward kept screaming at him to stop.

"How did I?" I said dropping to my knees.

Edward turned toward me and his face showed some relief.

"Your not dead." he sighed.

Jacob stopped devouring the tree and looked at me with a confused face.

"We need to get Renesmee to Carlisle, he could help her. Hurting Polly would cause nothing but trouble." Edward said calmly.

Jacob's eyes changed from fury to understanding. We walked into the house and everybody seemed interested in me, though they didn't say anything. Their eyes just focused on me, and every once and a while they would look away. I just backed myself into a corner and sat on the carpet. After a minute or two, Edward came back from up stairs.

He whispered something to a brunette and she cried out, a painful whine really. It popped my ears.

"No! Not my baby! No!" She said crying.

That got the attention of everyone including me.

"What's wrong Bella?" a short peppy girl asked the brunette.

"Renesmee she's she's... dead." she had whispered dead before she fell back onto Edward's shoulder, sobbing.

"Not Nessie..."

* * *

Did I just kill the baby? Yes.

Sorry guys. Review and don't hate me.


End file.
